


Off The Clock

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Y/N has been having crazy fantasies about her boss and it's time to live it out!





	Off The Clock

You woke with a gasp, your core aching for touch as you stared at the darkened ceiling. Your heart was hammering. Your thighs were pressed together.

“Bloody hell,” You whispered to yourself, falling back into the pillows with a sigh.

Another dream about your boss. It wasn’t that you were entirely against it. It was more...it was almost like he knew about them. Your relationship was...professional. While you were his best for administrations between himself and his clients, you both tended to flirt with one another. But it was just harmless fun. But lately, that harmless fun seemed to be striking a nerve that ran straight down to your core. Likely, it didn’t help that you both lived in the same building.

Part of his job requirement was that you lived in his house as you were at risk if let out alone, apparently.

Your fingers just weren’t doing the job.

\--

Jim was rubbing his forehead in frustration when you found him. His eyes seemed to droop as he looked at the computer screen. You smiled a little and stepped in. The moment Jim looked up at you, he sat up straight, gulping thickly.

“Y/N?” He asked. “What are you doing...doing up this late?” Nevermind that you were before him in a short silk nightie which he could just barely see your lacy panties peeking out from beneath.

“I had a bad dream,” You said, smiling softly as you approached him. “I thought you could help me.”

Jim shivered as you climbed into his lap, your lips connecting with his neck. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure before muttering, “Y/N...we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not?” You asked, pressing your hips against his as you kissed just under his jaw. “You seem to enjoy this.”

“I’m your boss,” He said, letting himself smile. “I could fire you.”

“We’re also part of a criminal underground,” You chuckled, pressing your forehead against his. “James, I need you.”

Jim groaned as he kissed you, tangling his hands in your hair and tugging gently. You smiled against his lips and as he tried to lay you out on the desk, you pushed him back into his chair, making him blink in surprise.

“Nope,” You said with a smile. “You get to be in control all day. I get control now.”

Jim smirked. “C’mon then, Kitten. Show me what you got.”

You undid his belt and managed to pull his cock from his trousers, stroking him slowly. Jim sighed and moaned softly, relaxing into the desk chair. You hummed and moved between his legs before licking and sucking at his tip. Jim’s moan grew louder as you looked up at him. “Fuck yes,” He muttered. “Look at you, Y/N. So sexy like this.”

You hummed and sucked him deeper into your mouth, not breaking eye contact as he whimpered and moaned louder. You rubbed your tongue along his length as you bobbed your head, relishing in every moan he let out.

Jim gripped your hair, letting his head fall back against the chair. “Yes...Oh, Y/N.” He tugged as he pushed your head down his length, smirking when you choked on his cock. “That’s it. Let me choke you with my cock.”

You screwed your eyes shut as you tried holding your throat before finally tapping his thigh. Jim pulled you off his cock, watching you gasp for air. You licked your lips before pouncing at him, kissing his lips as the chair creaked in protest from the sudden weight.

Jim pulled you against him and carried you to the lounge seat in the room, laying you out on it. “C’mon, Kitten. Tell me what you want,” He growled. “Tell me how I can make the bad dreams go away.”

You smiled and pulled at his tie, loosening it before it came undone. “Make them come true?” You cooed, making him smirk as he pulled off his jumper and tossed it aside. He kissed you again and tugged at your nightie, tossing it to the ground. Jim ducked his head down and licked and sucked at your skin before finally sucking a hardened nipple between his lips.

Jim’s lips kneaded at the bud, letting you writhe under him as he tasted your flesh. “Taste so good,” He whispered absently before kissing down and tugging at the knickers. “You dressed up just for me?”

“Maybe?” You giggled playfully as he dropped the fabric to the ground. He licked slowly up your cunt, making you groan loudly. “James.”

Jim smirked and used the tip of his tongue to toy with your clit, watching you squirm a moment more before he sat up. “You’re so wet. You were trying to relieve yourself, weren’t you?” You nodded, cheeks a deep shade of red as the head of his dick teased your folds. Jim smirked and spat into his palm, allowing it to lubricate his cock before pushing in slowly.

Your moans melded together as he pushed in carefully, watching your eyes close and mouth open as you clenched around him. He bit his lip, focusing on how amazing you felt wrapped around him.

Jim smirked as he bent, licking your neck. The sigh that escaped him made his chest swell with pride, but it was nothing compared to the gasp as he gave a testing thrust.

“Maybe I should just fuck you right into your next dream,” He groaned, moving his hips faster.

You blushed and moaned, arching up a slight as you gripped his shirt. “You really kept this on?” You asked, lip curling up into a snarl. Jim just grinned at you. “You’ll regret it.”

“Oh? Mind showing me?” Jim asked. You managed to move him under you, rocking your hips hard. “Fuck, Y/N!” He moaned.

“I don’t mind at all, James,” You said lowly before you began to raise your hips along his length. Jim was moaning under you, gripping your thighs as you moved. “Fuck, James.”

Jim grunted and met your thrusts, panting softly as he watched you. “So fucking gorgeous. C’mon, Kitten. Make me regret keeping my clothes on.”

You growled and wrapped your hand around his throat. Jim shuddered, his breath coming in short pants as you pressed the sides of his neck. You kissed him, nibbling gently at his lip. His thumb found your clit as you managed to rock your hips just enough to find your g-spot.

The moment you released his throat to grip the plush pillows behind him, Jim let out a shout of pleasure, shaking under you. “Fuck, Y/N! Gonna--I’m gonna end up coming in you!” He moaned.

You whined, fucking him harder and faster.

“Y/N?”

\--

You shivered, whimpering as your eyes opened. Jim was standing in your doorway, his eyes darkening with lust as your toy rubbed against your sweet spot.

“J-James!” You stuttered, face red from arousal and embarrassment.

Jim walked to you as you scrambled to cover yourself. “I heard something and thought maybe you were having a bad dream. I come here and find you fucking yourself and moaning my name so sweetly...I think we both have something the other wants.”

His smirk made you smile and you pulled his hand to your toy. “Wanna help me out, Boss?”


End file.
